Le Lac Noir
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Une journée au Lac Noir qui avait bien commencé va mal tourner. Lily va enfin découvrir ce qu'il en coûte de risquer sa vie et encore plus de désobéir à son père. Warning: Contient punitions corporelles sur enfant/ado OneShot


En attendant la suite des chapitres de "_**Half-Blood Angel**_" et du "**_Journal de Severus_**", voici une One Shot pour vous faire patienter. Bonne lecture.

* * *

On était en vacance de Pâques, il faisait chaud, le soleil était au rendez-vous et moi et mes amis on était au bord du Lac Noir à profiter de la légère brise qui pouvait caresser nos visages. Je m'étais installée sur le ponton avec Hermione profitant de ce paisible moment pour faire tremper nos pieds dans l'eau froide. Je voulais nager et profiter de l'eau, voir ce qui se cachait là-dessous.

Plein d'élèves nous avaient rejoints au cours de la journée profitant eux aussi de ce jour radieux. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il voulait échapper à l'angoisse des examens ou des professeurs qui s'acharnait sur nous. Mon père après mes remarquables performances en DFCM m'avait donné quartier libre toute la journée.

J'avais voulu qu'il m'accompagne mais il était difficile de le faire sortir des cachots. Je me demandais toujours si c'était pour ne pas pour nuire à sa réputation ou encore par honte. Après un long moment à le supplier, à le raisonner et même à faire du chantage, j'abandonnais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'étais allongée sur le pont laissant mes pieds dans l'eau lorsqu'un abruti vint à ma rencontre. Depuis mon arrivée ici, il avait changé de cible, j'étais devenue sa tête de turque. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de ne pas le balancer dans l'eau

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Demanda une voix grinçante au-dessus de moi

J'ouvrir un œil avant de le fermer et de l'ignorer même si j'avais une folle envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Il avait le don de m'énerver celui-là et je ne parle que de lui car lorsqu'il est entouré de sa bande d'abrutie d'ami, j'ai l'impression de me changer en sérial killer.

- Evans et sa bande de dégénérer, dit-il sur un ton assez hautain

- T'as que ça à faire de tes journées Malfoy ? Demandai-je irritée.

- Qui t'as autorisé à parler Sang-de-Bourde ? Demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Sang-de-Bourde ? Demandai-je en me levant

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que cela arrive dans les oreilles de notre cher directeur de maison ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement

- Actuellement, je me fous complétement d'avoir des ennuis tant que je peux te rabattre ton clapet, répondis-je en le fusillant du regard

- Partons Lily ! Demanda Hermione qui se levait. L'air devient irrespirable, dit-elle sarcastiquement

Nous nous mirent en route vers Harry qui était en train de s'allonger sous un arbre. Il nous regardait un moment avant de nous faire une place

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il avec prudence

- Malfoy ! Dis-je furieuse.

Harry me regarda un moment avant de me sourire. Il réussit à me changer les idées en me parlant de ses dernières techniques au Quidditch.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, je profitais de ma journée de détente avec mes amis qui avaient tous l'air de se détendre sauf Hermione qui ne cessait de nous réprimander sur notre manque de sérieux. Elle avait amené son livre de … de je ne savais pas trop quoi, la seule chose que je savais c'était qu'il s'agissait de math. Elle avait l'air captivé par ce qu'elle faisait.

Je lui avais demandé de m'expliquer mais je décrochais très vite. C'était assez complexe et précis je devais l'avouer.

Depuis des années, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie. Ma famille, mes amis m'aidaient à surmonter mes passes surtout qu'aujourd'hui, à l'heure où j'étais avec eux c'était l'anniversaire de ma mère.

Je ne l'avais pas dit à mon père mais ce jour spéciale me faisait toujours verser des larmes, elle me manquait terriblement. J'avais peu dormi cette nuit-là, pensant à elle et m'imaginant à ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler, ce que j'avais hérité d'elle. Je me voyais toujours dans les bras de la femme de mes rêves, elle me berçant moi souriant.

En ce jour spécial est cher à mon cœur, mes pensées lui étaient destinées. Je m'étais excusée préalablement auprès de mon père de ne pas penser à lui ni à personne d'ailleurs sauf à elle. Il m'avait fixée un moment avant de secouer la tête amusé et e m'embrasser sur le front.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'air c'était rafraichi et il ne faisait plus aussi bon qu'à notre arrivé après un moment à espérer que le soleil revienne, nous décidions de rentrer pour nous réchauffer un peu. Sur le chemin, je pouvais voir Malfoy qui embêtait Neville. J'avais voulu intervenir mais Harry et Ron furent les plus rapides.

- Laisse-le tranquille Malfoy, ordonna Harry qui avait sa baguette en main

- Où sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait menaçant

- Tu le regretteras ! Prévint-il avec sa baguette pointé sur lui

- Tu crois me faire peur Potter ? Demanda-t-il en tirant lui aussi sa baguette

Chacun d'eux se regardaient un long moment sans agir. Pas qu'ils ne le voulaient pas ou qu'ils avaient peurs mais chacun ne voulaient pas affronter leurs directeurs de maison ou pire encore se faire expulsé. Ce qui sauva Malfoy, c'était l'arrivé d'Hagrid qui mit un terme à ce petit jeu puéril.

Ils s'éloignèrent assez vite avant l'arrivée de notre ami. Hagrid les regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers nous

- Vous allez bien les enfants ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

- Oui nous allons tous bien, répondis-je en souriant

- Je dois vous laisser, dit-il, je dois aller m'occuper des gnomes dans le jardin

Nous le regardions s'éloigner, je sentais qu'il n'allait pas bien, je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait et l'aider mais il refusait de me le dire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez confiance en moi pour se confier. Cette pensée me rendait triste, c'était vrai que je ne le connaissais pas aussi longtemps qu'Harry ou Hermione ou encore Ron mais il pouvait compter sur moi. J'espérais au moins qu'il en avait conscience.

Alors que nous avancions, nous vîmes Neville penché au-dessus de l'eau. Curieuse, je partis à sa rencontre.

- Salut Neville, commençai-je, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je

- J'essaie de récupérer le cadeau de ma grand-mère, dit-il. Malfoy l'a balancé à l'eau

- Mais il est vraiment débile ou quoi ? Demandai-je irrité d'entendre son nom. C'était quoi au juste ? Demandai-je

- Un pense bête magique, répondit-il

- Je vais le récupérer, t'inquiète, dis-je en retirant mes chaussures

- Non Lily ! Dit-il précipitamment, personne n'a le droit de se baigner dans le Lac, c'est dangereux

- T'inquiète, dis-je sûre de moi.

Je pris mon élan avant de sauter dans l'eau qui était glacé. Je pouvais à peine voir le bout de mon nez sous l'eau. Alors que j'essayais de trouver l'objet que sa grand-mère lui avait offert, je crus voir une chose passer devant moi. Je ne voulais pas me faire peur, je me disais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger mais que pas simple précaution, j'avais sorti ma baguette.

Il faisait assez sombre, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose et encore moins le bout de mon nez. Après une tentative vaine, je remontais à la surface pour prendre un peu d'air

- Lily sors de l'eau, demanda Neville qui me tendait la main

- Sors immédiatement, ordonna plus fermement Hermione

- Attendez, j'y retourne, je suis presque sûr de le trouver.

Avant de plonger, je formulais le sort _Lumos _avec ma baguette comme lampe torche j'y voyais un peu mieux. Après quelques secondes de recherches intensives, je vis ledit objet. C'était une sorte de sphère minuscule avec des mots à l'intérieur. Je plongeais plus profondément pour me saisir de lui et enfin le mettre dans ma poche. Alors que je remontais à la surface, je crus voir ou sentir quelque chose passer rapidement derrière moi. Je m'étais arrêtée un bref instant avant de regarder autour de moi mais rien. Je repris ma route, sortant ma tête hors de l'eau.

C'est alors que je vis mon père sermonner mes amis avant de se tourner vers moi. Il avait l'air furieux, bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé même.

- Sortez de l'eau ! Ordonna-t-il

- …, je le fixais reculant un peu plus alors qu'il me fusillait

- J'ai dit sortez de l'eau Evans ! Réitéra-t-il plus sévèrement

- Non ! Répondis-je avec une boule au fond de l'estomac

- Evans ! Dit-il sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sortez immédiatement de l'eau, reprit-il sévèrement me glacer ainsi le sang

- …, je le fixais avec appréhension me demandant ce qu'il allait faire

Une expression assez sombre passa sur son visage me faisant tressaillir. Il avait l'air de s'impatienter et moi j'avais trop peur de bouger de l'eau qui pour le moment était mon seul refuge. Je demandais à ma mère de me protéger de mon père qui avait l'air plus furieux que jamais

- C'est mon dernier avertissement Evans, dit-il en bouillant de rage. Vous avez assez d'ennui pour en rajouter jeune fille

- Mais papa, commençai-je avant d'être sèchement interrompu

- Nous en reparlerons une fois sur la berge, pour l'instant contentez-vous d'obéir. Si je dois vous le dire une fois de plus, nous n'apprécierons pas les conséquences, prévint-il

C'était donc sur un pas peu assurée ou plutôt une nage peu assurée que je me rapprochais de la berge qui était à quelques mètres de moi. Je sentais les problèmes se profiler à mesure que j'avançais. Je nageais le plus lentement possible pour retarder l'heure inévitable qu'était ma confrontation avec lui. Alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un ou deux mètres, je sentis quelques choses frôler ma jambe. Je me mise à regarder tout autour de moi, j'avais trop peur pour faire un pas de plus

- Papa, appelai-je en pleurant

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en ne me voyant plus bouger

- L'eau … l'eau, j'ai senti un truc dans l'eau, répondis-je affolée

- Nage Lily ! Sors ! Demanda-t-il en me tendant la main

- Je n'y arrive pas ! Répondis-je en voyant un truc s'approcher de moi, sauvez-moi ! Demandai-je

- Professeur, interpella Hermione qui montra une ombre venir vers moi alors que j'étais paralysée par la peur

Je me sentais comme emprisonnée, paralysée et paniquée. La chose s'avançait vers moi, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je suppliais à mon corps de bouger, de ne pas me laisser ainsi mais il ne m'obéissait plus. Je voulus me saisir de ma baguette mais ma main refusait de bouger, elle refusait de m'obéir. Ma dernière heure avait sonné, j'allais mourir. Je reculais encore un peu lorsque tout à coup, une sorte de créature surgit de l'eau pour sauter sur moi. Je me mise à hurler, mon père qui était présent avait agité sa baguette pour propulser la créature loin de moi avant de me faire léviter vers lui.

Une fois sur la berge, cela me prit quelques minutes. Je commençais à réaliser enfin que j'étais hors de l'eau et vivante. Je sautais au cou de mon père qui me rassura, il me serra contre lui pour se rassurer et surtout me rassurer.

- C'est fini, dit-il tendrement. Calmes-toi, c'est fini

Je continuais à pleurer dans ses bras, je ne voulais plus le quitter. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui et dans ses bras. Je réussis à me calmer lorsque lui s'apaisa enfin. Il m'essuya les yeux puis le nez avant de me sourire.

- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il plus calme

- Je vais bien, répondis-je en souriant

- On rentre ! Nous réglerons nos comptes là-bas, dit-il sérieusement

- Papa ! Interpellai-je sur ton supplétif

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Dit-il sévèrement

Je me mise en marche avec les quatre autres qui n'avaient pas l'air de compatir à mon sort. Au contraire ils avaient l'air amusé ou plutôt content de ce qui allait m'arriver. S'il connaissait vraiment ce qui en coûte de se faire punir par lui alors ils riraient moins.

Nous étions arrivés trop vite au château à mon goût, j'avais rendu à Neville son cadeau avant de m'excuser de la frayeur que je leurs avais occasionné. Une fois fait, je me mise en route vers ses appartements avec lui à mes côtés qui ne cessait de me fixer du coin de l'œil. Je commençais à greloter en chemin, l'air frais des cachots venait me fouetter le visage me rendant assez rouge.

Une fois arrivé, il me fit entrer la première et lui suivait derrière. Je sentais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, une épée de Damoclès était suspendu sur ma tête et elle n'attendait que le jugement du tout puissant en l'occurrence mon père pour s'abattre sur moi

- Allez prendre un bain, ordonna-t-il

Je ne fis pas deux, je me précipitais vers la salle de bain au pas de course

- Sans courir ! Rajouta-t-il

J'avais pénétré dans la salle de bain, je voulais être le plus loin de lui. Il dégageait une aura qui ne me plaisait guère. Une aura qui signifiait à mes yeux « tu ne passeras pas la nuit » un peu comme celle des sérials killer. Peut-être que si je fondais une argumentation assez poignante que j'échapperais à une punition. Il avait l'air assez effrayé et moi aussi, peut-être était-ce une mauvaise analyse de ma part et que pour une fois mon don m'avait fait faux bond. Dieu faites que cela soit cela.

Le jour où j'avais promis d'être très sage pour honorer ma mère j'allais peut-être me faire punir. Je devais être maudite pour que cela arrive.

Après une bonne demi-heure à faire trempette, je sortis enfin de la salle de bain. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'attendait impatiemment dans le salon, j'avais voulu de contourner mais il était difficile de le faire sans se faire voir.

- Venez ici jeune fille, il me semble que nous n'avions pas terminé ou du moins commencer notre conversation, dit-il très calme

Je m'étais approchée et assise dans le fauteuil à son extrémité. Je sentais mon cœur aller à cent à l'heure tellement j'avais peur. C'était dans ses moments que je préférais affronter la chose qui m'avait attaqué que lui

- Pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il de façon très calme ce qui me surprise assez

Je prise une grande inspiration avant de commencer mon récit sur ce qui c'était réellement passé et sur mon geste qui comme d'habitude partait d'une bonne intention. Il ferma un moment les yeux se pinçant l'arête du nez d'exaspération

- Vous a-t-on prévenu que ce Lac était dangereux ? Demanda-t-il calmement

- Non, répondis-je calmement

- Du faites que vos amis m'ont révélé la vérité, doutez-vous bien que je ne saurais tolérer le mensonge ! Dit-il sérieusement

- Oui ! Rectifiai-je assez vite

- Vous aviez connaissance du danger et vous avez tout de même plongé la tête la première dans l'eau, eau qui si je ne m'abuse est infesté de sharak, dit-il toujours avec une voix soyeuse

- …, je baissais les yeux pour mieux admirer le plancher

- Regardez-moi Evans ! Ordonna-t-il

- ..., j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard qui était accusateur

- Je ne vous le demanderais pas une seconde fois ! Dit-il plus sévèrement

Je levais les yeux minablement vers lui, je me sentais défaillir à chaque minute.

- Vous avez risqué votre vie si je ne m'abuse et ce n'est pas la première fois ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement

- Je suis désolée, répondis-je sincèrement

- Parce que le fait d'être désolé vous aurez sauvé des Sharaks ? Demanda-t-il toujours sèchement

- Je voulais récupérer l'objet que Malfoy avait jeté à l'eau. C'est ça faute à lui, pas la mienne, répliquai-je

- Mais vous avez sauté dans ce maudit lac Evans, vous avez risqué votre vie alors que vous saviez pertinemment que c'était dangereux, expliqua-t-il, et je ne le permettrais pas !

- Mais papa … je … pourquoi je serais la seule à être punie d'abord ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine énervé

- Écoute-moi attentivement ! Dit-il en prenant une voix posé. Tu es ma fille, que serai-je devenu si tu t'étais blessée gravement ou que l'on ne puisse pas te sauver ? Tu as pensé à ce que ça me ferait, à moi ou à tes amis ? Demanda-t-il

- Non, répondis-je faiblement détournant le regard.

- Tu crois qu'il est facile pour moi de me tenir là et de te crier dessus parce que miss ne sait pas réfléchir ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton avec une note de déception

- Non, répondis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux

- Si tu savais que c'était dangereux et par ailleurs tu savais aussi je ne te permettrai pas de plonger, alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il en m'obligeant à le regarder alors que je pleurais

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en me mordillant les lèvres

- Si Lily, tu le sais ! Répliqua-t-il avec conviction

- Je voulais aider Neville, c'est un cadeau que lui a fait sa grand-mère, répondis-je. Lorsque ma tante m'avait pris mon collier, j'étais très mal. Il n'a plus de parent comme moi, si un seul objet lui permet de le rendre heureux alors Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de le lui arracher, répondis-je avec une voix tremblante

- Et cela valait-il la peine que tu risques ta vie ? Demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saisisses la portée de tes actes

- Si, j'ai compris ! Répliquai-je. Je ne voulais pas risquer ma vie ou vous faire peur mais je ne pouvais pas non plus supporter la tristesse qu'il ressentait, expliquai-je

- Si tu étais venue m'en parler, je l'aurais récupéré et sans que tu n'aies à risquer ta vie, répliqua-t-il plus calmement

- Vous l'auriez vraiment récupéré ? Demandai-je en le fixant

- Pour toi oui ! Répondit-il sincèrement.

- …, je passais une main pour chasser mes larmes mais elles revinrent

- Je sais aussi quel jour on est Lily et j'essaie juste de te trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir à te punir mais la seule chose que je retienne c'est que tu as risqué ta vie et faillit mourir, expliqua-t-il

- Vous savez ?! Demandai-je étonnée

- Je sais que tu es très triste mais tu n'avais pas à risquer ta vie, si moi je ne le permets pas ta mère l'aurait encore moins permis, expliqua-t-il, surtout en ce jour

- Papa, suppliai-je, je ne veux pas la fessée,

- Il fallait réfléchir, dit-il, maintenant c'est trop tard ! Dit-il en se levant. Au coin ! Je dois m'absenter, toi tu ne bouges pas !

- Papa …, suppliai-je

- Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, alors au coin et vas-y avant que je t'y aide, répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

Je me dirigeais lourdement vers le coin indiqué, lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer, je passais une main sur mes fesses qui n'allaient plus être les mêmes. Je sentais la douleur avant même qu'il ne se mette à la tâche. Ce qu'il m'avait dit, m'avais énormément touché, je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas le perdre et lui pareil.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait les paroles justes ? Il avait mêmes réussi à me faire pleurer cet imbécile. Je demandai ce qu'il était parti faire, cela aurait trop beau s'il était parti botter les fesses à Malfoy au lieu des miennes. Je m'étais égarée dans mes pensées, le temps me paraissait long et je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes. J'espérais vite sortir du coin mais pas trop vite aussi pour ce qu'il m'avait réservé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il réapparut enfin. Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente ou effrayé.

- Venez Evans, demanda-t-il, il est temps d'en finir, dit-il

Je me retournais pour le voir, il était déjà installé et avait une brosse à ses côtés. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas pour me brosser les cheveux. Après une grande inspiration, je me dirigeais vers lui. Cette fois c'était certain ma dernière heure venait de sonner.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il me bascula sur ses genoux, de sa baguette il fit descendre ma culotte. Plus rien ne me protégeait, mes fesses étaient à l'air et n'attendait qu'une chose recevoir leurs justes châtiments.

La première claque ne se fit pas attendre, les autres étaient aussi douloureuses et puissantes que la première. Il venait à peine de commencer que je voulais déjà qu'il termine. J'essayais de tenir bon, de ne pas craquer, de tenir le choc par fierté mais ma conviction s'effrita rapidement lorsqu'il visa la jointure entre les cuisses et les fesses. J'essayais de me dépêtre de la situation alors que lui dans un silence quasi-religieux, il continuait à administrer la punition.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais là mais le temps me paraissait long et la douleur dans mon derrière commençait sérieusement à devenir insupportable. Je voulais qu'il termine vite mais il n'avait pas l'air pressé. Dans une tentative désespérée, je passai ma main de libre derrière moi. Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je pleurais, je le suppliais de m'accorder sa grâce, je lui disais que je ne recommencerais plus mais plus la fessée durait et plus mes promesses et excuses devenaient incompréhensibles. Elles se confondaient avec mes sanglots et mes cris désespérés.

Lorsqu'il cessa enfin, je sentis un truc froid sur mes fesses et là je compris qu'il allait assigner le coup de grâce, l'épée de Damoclès allait enfin s'abattre, mes pleures redoublèrent. Il leva brusquement le bras avant d'abattre ledit objet lourdement sur mes fesses. J'en reçus 10 comme ça, les plus terribles.

Une fois fini, il me mise debout avant de me sourire et de m'en lasser. Je continuais à pleurer dans ses bras un moment avant de m'endormir sur lui. Lorsque l'heure dîner sonna, il vint me réveiller. J'avais encore les yeux qui piquaient mais moins que tout à l'heure. J'avais rejoint mes amis qui c'étaient inquiétés, même Neville. Moi j'avais du mal à m'asseoir, mes fesses me faisaient encore souffrir

- Ça va ? Demanda Hermione qui voyait que je gigotais beaucoup

- Oui, merci, dis-je en souriant

Ma soirée c'était terminé sur une petite note amusante. J'avais appris que Malfoy avait reçu une retenue de mon père, je jubilais dans mon coin au final, lui et moi avions eu ce que nous méritions.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous à plus, laissez vos avis :) **


End file.
